


Dark Wings

by FictionalDragonMother



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: All. Of. It, BH loses his hats and most of his powers, Dem has fucked everything up, Dimensions, Dragons, Everyone Needs A Hug, Make Them Suffer, Scars, Team as Family, all the gore, fluff too, flugs not quite human, man fuck possible gore, possible gore warning, probs angst, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalDragonMother/pseuds/FictionalDragonMother
Summary: Demencia hadn't meant to flip the switch on Flug's new device, Honest!( i know shitty short summary but i promise the actual fic is much better!)





	1. Chapter 1 Demencia don't touch that!

Flug crouched over a small device, putting on the finishing touches.

This thing was sure to be a hit, Black Hat himself had even had a part in this creation! The Eldritch had used some of his dark power to to insure that the device could serve its purpose. The small cube would allow villains to open up two things, a pocket dimension, which was perfect for capturing heroes and for storing stolen goods, and a portal to a different dimension all together, for those who wanted to permanently dispose of heroes. It was pocket sized, and could be pressed flat for easy transport. Plus it was really hard to destroy, so it wouldn't be wrecked in a heated battle.

He cheered as the device powered on when he flicked the switch, the shiny red button lighting up. The cube was midnight black with two coloured corners, one blue and one red. Red for the random dimension, and blue for the pocket,and a small red switch on the side, with a flat red button on the top that would indicate if it was on or not. All in all it had a nice, simple design. Flug placed it on his desk and glanced up at the clock, which read 6:08. The deadline was at 7:30, so he had time for a break. Standing up, Flug felt his joints pop. God, he should really start doing yoga with 5.0.5 when he had the time. Sighing, the tired scientist trudged towards the kitchen for some well deserved coffee. 

 

Flug sipped the bitter scalding liquid through a straw, not even feeling the burn as it slid down his throat. Once upon time, he had drank his coffee with so much milk and sugar that it took up half the mug. Now he couldn't even taste the sweetest candy. He took another sip, finishing off the caffeinated drink, before washing his cup and returning to the laboratory. 

As he walked through the halls, a beam of sunlight shone through a window and into his left eye. He hissed as he felt his eye begin to burn, and he leapt away from the window. He reached a gloved hand under his bag, rubbing at his sore eye. He was careful not to brush the scars that covered half of his face, not wanting to trigger any painful memories. He sighed. It was far to early for this. The scientist speedwalked back to the lab in the shadows.

 

Demencia crept through the vent above the lab, determined not to alert the scientist of her presence. She was going to scare the CRAP out of him! As she reached the end of the vent, she peered through the iron bars. Flug was holding some kind of cube, probably his newest invention. She heard the doors to the lab slide open, and she sighed dreamily as Black Hat walked in with CamBot and Lil' Jack, clearly pleased that the invention was finished, whatever it was. Flug had barred her from his lab this time, insisting that it was "too dangerous" for her to be in there. It had taken her 3 hours to get through the reinforced steel! So whatever that little cube was, it was probably dangerous. 

She loved dangerous things.

 

Flug flicked CamBot on and hopped back as the robot whirred to life. Black Hat rolled his eyes at the doctor's jumpy nature.He lowered his arm to the ground, allowing the monstrous snake wrapped around him to slide off him and onto the floor. Lil' Jack always loved Flug's lab's heaters, so she slithered over to them, crawling her way up to the top of the machine. His precious pet was the perfect mix of an anaconda and a black mamba. She was Flug's most successful invention, and his favorite creature. 

The camera started recording, and the commercial began.

"Greetings inferior leeches! Black Hat here to bring you the most evil inventions available. Today, we have the Portable Portal Cube! This pint sized piece of nearly indestructible material will make capturing or disposing of your enemies much easier. Dr. Flug, explain how it works." Black Hat commanded. The bag headed scientist stepped into frame. " W-well sir, this device allows its user to create two gateways. One to a pocket dimension, and one to a completely random dimension. Now, all you have to do to activate it is-" he was cut off as Demencia dropped down from the ceiling, snatching the device from Flug's hands.

Black Hat snarled in anger as the lizard hybrid danced out of reach, examining her newest toy. Flug's hands crumpled parts of his bags as he gripped his hair under the brown material in panic. "D-d-demencia! Put that down! It's extremely dangerous!" he cried. Demencia ignored him, turning the cube over. Suddenly, the doors slid open, and a curious 5.0.5 stepped into the room. Distracted, Demencia's hand pressed down onto the red corner.

Flug paled as the device began to beep and the button flashed on. Thinking fast, he sprinted forward and swatted the cube out of Demencia's hands. By this time, the cube had unfolded, and sparks began to swirl out, forming a portal that would pull anything not bolted down into it. Flug, Demencia and 5.0.5 were pulled in screaming.Black Hat jumped away, but not even he could withstand the portals pull. The demon sunk his claws into the metal floor in a attempt not to get pulled in. For a moment, it seemed to be working, until his claws started tearing through the metal. In a few seconds, the portal's pull was to much for the Eldritch, and he to was pulled in.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking up in a strange land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakey wakey Flug!

Pain.

Pain was the first thing Flug felt. Something was constricting his eyes, pressing into them, stabbing into them. His hands flew up to where his goggles were, pulling at them. A snap was heard, and they fell off of his face and into his hands. Now that the offending eyepiece had been removed, Flug could finally open his eyes. 

He was sprawled in long grass on a hill in what looked like a meadow. How had he gotten here? Oh, wait, now he remembered. Demencia had snatched the device from his hands and activated it, and he had gotten pulled in. Was he alone? A breeze blew across his face, and Flug's heart dropped. He wasn't wearing his bag. His face was exposed. Shaking, he looked down and saw that it had been ripped to pieces and his goggles looked like they had been clawed off. 

He lifted a shaking hand and stared at it in shock. His hand was now a soft brown paw with grey toe pads. The same short brown fur on his paw covered his arms and shoulders. Glancing down at himself, he saw that it covered most of his changed body. His new form reminded him of a dragon from the fairytales his father would read to him before he had died. He had a tail that twitched when he tried to move it, four legs and feathered wings. His wings were an angelic white that faded into a mocha brown and peppered with brown spots and streaks and he had a pale brown fluffy under belly. But the thing that flug was most focused on was his face. Just as it had been before, the left half of his face was covered in burn scars. His left eye was blind, but instead of being milky white, it was a perfect mix of light sunset gold and dark blood orange, with small white spots that made it look like a galaxy was trapped in his eye. It was horribly inhuman, reminding him of his mother side, and incredibly sensitive to light. And his right eye wasn't much better. 

Years ago, back when he had both his eyes, his eyes had been green and mostly normal, although his pupils and irises were larger than normal. But they had slowly changed. His irises disappeared and the white of his eyes turned black. His pupils became white, and turned to slits when he got extremely angry. His father had bought him his first pair of goggle to help him hide that part of them. His father didn't care about his differences, but he acknowledged them and respected Flug's fear of judgement. They had gotten him weird stares, but no one feared him, and no one knew what he really was. And it had stayed that way.

Until now. Now it wouldn't, couldn't stay this that way. There was no way to hide his face now. No way to hide who he was, WHAT he was. No way to hide at all. He took in a shuddering breath, taking in the fresh, clean air. He needed to calm down. He could NOT afford to have a panic attack now. He had no idea where he was, or what lived here. 

Breathing out, he attempted to stand. His legs shook as he tried to figure out how these limbs work. Claws dug into the ground as he pulled himself up, and he cheered when he succeeded. 'Alright, now how do i walk?' he thought to himself. Flug took a cautious step forward. He didn't fall, so he took another. Still standing. 'Okay, this isn't so bad.' he thought happily. 'Maybe i can-' His thought was halted when he tripped over something. "Oof!" he yelped, face planting into the dirt. Off to the side, he heard a familiar groan."Demencia?!" he asked, shocked.

He felt her shift, before a lime green scaly head poked up out of the grass. Demencia, it seemed, had also been transformed. Her snout was hooked slightly at the end, and covered in colorful markings. She had ivory white straight horns and pure yellow eyes with slitted black pupils. Those wide eyes locked with his own, and he looked away, tucking his head under his wing in an attempt to hide his deformities. "Flugsy, is that you?" she asked in disbelief. Shyly, he nodded. Demencia stepped towards him, and Flug curled into himself even more. Seeing that the doctor was clearly stressed, she backed off, opting to sit back on her haunches.

"Sooooo where are we?" she asked, trying to start conversation. Flug glared at her from under his wing. "Well, since YOU activated the device, we got sent to a random dimension!" he snapped. Demencia's ears fell back against her head, and a guilty look came across her face as she looked down. Flug sighed. Demencia only looked that guilty when she broke a very important part/invention and got him in serious trouble or when she accidentally really hurt him, directly or indirectly. Plus, she hadn't meant to activate the device, Demencia was just naturally destructively curious, and she would always make up for her big mistakes. How she would make up for this one, Flug didn't know, but he did know that she would be more willing to listen, at least until they could figure out how they were going to get back home.

"Look, while i am still kind of angry, im mostly glad that we're okay. You can figure out how you're going to make up for this later, right now we need to get home. Did anyone else get pulled in?" he asked. Demencia perked up a bit, before looking around. "I think 5.0.5 did, but i don't know about Black Hat- oh no wait there he is!" she chirped. Flug swiveled his head in the direction Demencia was looking. There, in the grass, was a very large dark grey dragon. From what he could see, Black Hat's trademark hats were nowhere to be seen. In their place were multiple small, sharp looking spines and two big black horns, one almost deer-like in shape, and the other much like that of a rams, curling under his ear. Powerful looking black wings swept behind him, parts of them looking torn. He twitched, and his eye slowly opened. It was black, like the void of space, with his iris being a mix of turquoise and green.

He stretched, his face scrunching up and his lips curled back, revealing his razor sharp teeth. Black Hat stood and frowned, an angry look coming over his face. Flug felt himself sink lower, either trying to be submissive or trying to hide, when Demencia reared up and started waving. "HI BLACKIE!" she called, grinning. Flug paled. What was she DOING?! She was going to get them killed! He heard footsteps, and decided to just accept his fate. He slowly stood up, his whole body trembling. Black Hat was glaring threateningly at Demencia, but when his glare snapped to Flug, it morphed into shock. Flug guessed it was because this was the first time he had seen his face. Demencia turned her head and gasped. "OMG! Flug you're not wearing your bag!" she cried. Flug suddenly felt very small, and he closed his eyes and waited for the ridicule, the disgusted looks and the harsh degrading names. But nothing happened. He opened his good eye, and saw both Demencia and Black Hat staring at him. Demencia with worry and Black Hat with... well, he didn't know. There was a swirl of emotions on Black Hats face, he most prominent ones being what looked like worry. Anger, but not at Flug. Confusion, curiosity and wonder all squished together. He looked like he was going to reach out and touch Flugs face, but he caught himself and pulled back, frown returning.

"Dr. Flug, i assume that that you are unharmed from our previous incident?" he asked coldly. Flug nodded meekly, trying to wrap his head around why he wasn't dead yet. "Than i trust that you will have no problem getting us out of here." he said. Flug gulped. "A-actually, sir... i can't." he said quietly.

...

**"What?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg people actually like this wtf???


	3. Fact: Black Hat, with or without his powers, is scary as fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But so are the creatures that live here.

Flug felt his ears drop against his head, flattening against his skull. Black Hat's face was, again, contorted with rage. Before he could do anything, something blue rammed into Flug. The brown dragon felt the air get pushed out of him as his back hit the ground. Fur tickled his nose, and he recognised the whimpering noise the blue blur was making. 

"5.0.5?" he croaked, sucking in a breath of much needed air.

The blue bear turned dragon was shaking like a leaf, almost as if an earthquake was occuring that only he could feel. "What are you blubbering about, you useless waste of oxygen?!" Black Hat snarled. 

ROOOOAAAARRRRWWWW

A furious roar erupted from behind them, startling everyone. A large clawed talon slamed down into the hill side, lighting the grass ablaze. Fire roared up as a huge dragon stepped into veiw. It's body was obsidion black, it's veins looking like they were carying lava instead of blood. Two large pointed black horns sat on it's head, one broken in half. The creature smelled like magma and burning wood and ash. Liquid fire dripped from its mouth, splashing onto the ground. It's coal red eyes locked onto the group, which most of it's members were scared beyond belief, and charged with a bone rattling roar. Flug froze, his claws digging into the ground. His feathered wings turned down towards the ground and puffed up, much like an owl would to try and seem bigger. Demencia disappeared into the rapidly burning grass, camoflauging herself. 5.0.5 buried his face in his paws, sure that this was their end. Black Hat threw his wings out, rearing up and slamming his claws down onto the magma dragon. The demon dragon's claws dug into his enemy's thick hide, sinking into the muscles. The dragon roared pain and shot a blast of hot fire at Black Hat. He raises his wing as a sheild, and grinned as he felt the fire slip off like rain, his wings unaffected by the dragon's liquid fire. He planted a clawed foot onto the dragon's side and pulled back, ripping out chunks of flesh. 

The magma dragon screamed and spun, catching Black Hat off guard. The dragon's powerful, thick tail slammed into his exposed underbelly, sending him crashing down. He fell onto his back, and before he could get up, a clawed talon slashes his chest. The magma dragon almost seemed smug as it reared up, ready to execute the killing blow.

Black Hat wrapped his tail around the dragons leg, causing his attacker to fall. He slammed his opponents head back against the ground, exposing it's neck. He clamped his jaws around its throat, sinking his sharp teeth into the soft flesh. The dragon made a gargling sound as it's magma blood bubbled out of it's mouth. Black Hat jerked his head back, and came up with a mouthful of bone and flesh. He smiled sadisticly as he felt the hot blood trickle down his face and neck, until he felt flames lick at the wound on his chest.

Fire had consumed the area. His employees had run, trying to avoid being burned alive. Black Hat jumped up into the air, flesh still in his mouth. Perhaps he would eat it later. He flew swiftly across the burning medow, catching up to the others. Flames were licking at Flug's tail and feathers, prompting the scientist to run faster. The smoke was thick and chokeing, even Black Hat was having trouble. 5.0.5. had Demencia on his back, holding on for dear life. Black Hat swooped down, not intending on letting a brush fire kill his employees. He snatched them up in his talons and flew up, holding them to his still bleeding chest.

He flew far above the flames, searching for a safer place. Something stirred inside him, pulling him towards the mountians. He angled his wings, catching an air current. This wasn't the first time he had flown, so he knew what he was doing. He spread his wings wide, letting himself glide. No need to waste energy, which it seemed he no longer had infinite amounts of. In fact, for the first time in a long time, he was tired, and kinda hungry. He was also sore as all hell.

"Flug, you have until we get to that mountain to figure out how we are getting back, or i will eat you." he snarled, words muffled by the hunk of meat.

Flug paled but nodded, thinking about what he could do.

Half way to the mountain, a lightbulb went off in Flug's head. "I think i know how we can get home!" he said suddenly.

"Ah, good. I was getting worried i might actually have to eat the best scientist I've had. I bet you taste terrible, like a fleshy string bean." Black Hat commented.

Flug decided to ignore the whole eating part, (beam at the best scientist part) and tell them his plan. 

 

"I had totally forgotten about this, but i made a sort of failsafe, incase something like this did happen. It's this small metal band on my arm. However, it's not quite finished. It will get us back home, but we need a way to power it. Once we do, the device will make us a portal home." he explained, figiting with his tail. 

Black Hat sighed. "Fine. We'll find a way to power that device. Just don't go wandering off until we do." he said sharply.

Demencia swooned and lowered her eyelids. "I'll always stick by your side Blacky~" she said seductively. 

Black Hat glared and dropped her, along with 5.0.5., just for fun. He caught the screaming duo in his back talons, trying to be as far away from Demencia as possible without killing her. Flug was allowed to stay in his front talons.


	4. Chapter 4 The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a harsh storm grounds them, the group makes camp in a cave.

Flug blinked when a drop of liquid hit the end of his snout. He glanced upwards, making sure it hadn't been blood. More of the liquid splattered against him, and he realized that it was rain. He closed his eyes and lifted his face. It had been so long since he had felt cool, clean rain on his face. Below, still in Black hat's claws, Demencia squealed. 

"Ooooh rain! I love rain!" she cheered, sticking her tongue out. Black Hat scowled. 

"Yet you always fight Flug when he tries to get you to take a bath." he grumbled, eyes flicking up to look at the growing storm clouds.

Demencia huffed, frowning. "That's because he always tries to spray me with a hose on the hardest setting." she pouted.

Flug scrunched up his snout, a look of disgust on his face. "What you expect me to touch you? Please. I'd rather stick my hand into a monsters corpse without my gloves on." he spat.

Black Hat sniggered somewhat, and Flug's mouth snapped shut on instinct. He had felt so unnaturally comfortable, he had forgotten he was still pressed against his bosses chest. 

The rain was getting worse, and Black Hat halted abruptly as a bolt of lightning struck a tree below them. Flug yelped as he slipped suddenly out of Black Hats claws. His wings unfurled as his body instinctively tried to fly. Black Hat swung his tail out, trying to catch him. Flug tried to grab on, but his claws slipped off the slick, stone hard scales. His wings were drenched in water, and they were as useless as wet paper. He smacked into a tree, falling onto one of its thick branches. His claws dug into the soft wood and his tail coiled around the branch, securing him there. The cold rainwater had seeped into his feathers, and Flug could guess that he was not the kind of dragon that was supposed to get all that wet. He shivered, trying to shake some of the water out of his short fur. He jumped when Black Hat dropped down, destroying the branch Flug was on. The scientist yelped and twisted his body, latching onto the trunk of the tree. Demencia and 5.0.5 had been placed on the ground, and they were now looking up at Flug.

Black Hat reared up and grabbed Flug, making sure he didn't crush the scientist. He placed Flug on the ground and started walking. 

"Come on. The base of the mountain is not too far ahead. Keep up or you risk getting picked off by whatever lives in this forest." he snarled.

 

Demencia darted into the mouth of a cave as soon as she saw one. She climbed up the wall, curling around a stalactite. Flug stepped into the cave and shook himself off, water droplets spraying everywhere. His wings felt soaked all the way down to the bone, and he didn't like how much effort it was to lift them. He sneezed lightly, shivering. Oh god, he better not be getting sick. Black Hat came in with 5.0.5 trotting behind him. He cast a glance at the shivering scientist, before going back out. He returned a moment later with a large tree branch in his claws. He dropped it onto the ground, put the chunk of meat into one of his claws, and breathed a blast of black fire onto it. Demonic flames appeared on the quickly drying log, and Flug shifted closer, spreading his wings out. Black Hat dropped the dripping hunk of flesh onto the end of the log closest to him. The monochromic fire licked at the meat, causing it to sizzle and blacken. 5.0.5 plopped down near Flug, snuggling up to the shivering brown dragon. Flug grimaced at the feeling of the dragon's thick, damp fur pressing against him, but he tolerated it. Demencia _tried _to cuddle up with Black Hat, but that only ended with her getting flung across the room. The gecko-like dragon sulked and padded over to Flug, resting her head on his back. Flug scowled and hissed, but reluctantly allowed Demencia to stay because she was warm. Flug felt his eyes droop. He was exhausted. He laid his head down on his still wet paws, and fell into a uncomfortable sleep.__

__Black Hat glanced over at the dragons on the opposite side of the fire. Wind whipped into the cave, and Flug shivered violently. The small dragon was trembling, more than he did when Black Hat yelled at him. The demonic dragon stared at his scientist's marred face, silently tracing the burn scars with his eyes. He would have to make Flug take off his bag when they were having down time, it was a nice distraction. The wind swirled in again, and this time even Black Hat shivered slightly. He looked at the pitiful group of multicoloured lizards, before sighing to himself. He picked them up one by one, placing them on the side away from the mouth of the cave. Black Hat scowled to himself as he swept his tail around the sleeping trio, feeling weak. 'It's just so they don't die before i decide to kill them myself.' he reasoned as he pulled the now charred meat of of the fire, taking a bite. He slowly ate the meat as he listened to the rain outside. At one point, he thought he heard a twig snapping, but he decided to ignore it, opting to go to sleep. Without knowing it, he shifted in his sleep, curling his tail in more, drawing his employees in closer. His great wing draped over them like a blanket, sheltering them from the cold wind howling outside._ _

__

__A bush seemingly moved of its own accord, shifting forward. A pair of binoculars were faced towards the mouth of a cave, the occupants none the wiser. The hunter smiled. Those dragons would make excellent trophies._ _


	5. Chapter 5 Cruel and Unusual advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live?! Nani???

When Flug awoke, he was pressed into something warm. He sleepily blinked and snuggled closer, feeling a morning chill seep into his bones. That chill turned into ice when he felt his warm pillow breathe.

Now Flug was fully awake and terrified, really a normal morning, or night, for him. The difference being he never woke up in a cuddle pile.

Demencia was pressing herself into his side, her back feet pushing against 5.0.5. The blue bear was leaning against a large, black tail...

And then there was the being that terrified Flug the most, besides sandwiches, was Black Hat.

The demon dragon was actually sleeping for once, his mouth curved into that seemingly permanent frown. His head shifted slightly, but he remained asleep. That was good, considering Flug would have had a literal heart attack if he had woken up.

After taking a few silent, swift breaths, Flug slowly crept over the end of Black Hat's tail. His padded feet made it so that he barley made a sound as he quickly made his way outside. It was early morning, and the warm sun was a nice contrast to the chilly wind that blew by Flug. The scientist shivered slightly and brought his dishevled wings closer to him.

Looking at his wings made him realize that Black Hat wouldn't be carrying him, and that he needed to learn to fly so he didn't get left behind.

They were still a bit damp and many feathers were askew. He would need to preen them if he wanted to attempt flight. Slowly, he ran each of his flight feathers through his mouth, straightening them. The fluffy down of his wings ruffled in the breeze as he tried to smooth it down. Finally, his wings looked decent. Now came the difficult part.

Living in a house where your fears were constantly being used against you ment that eventually, you got over some of them. Flug use to be afraid of hights, but that had quickly changed, as he was flung around often. Fear wasn't a problem, but actually knowing how was.

He considered for a moment waking Black Hat, but immediately decided against it. He wasn't suicidal yet. Instead, he thought about how he had seen baby birds learn to fly.

He needed a place to jump from. Looking around, he spotted a tree with thick branches. Flug walked over and began climbing, using his griping paws to dig in and hoist himself up. He stopped at a medium branch. The grass below was lush and soft looking, even though he knew sharp rocks were hidden behind the green veil.

Slowly, he unfurled his fluffy wings, stretching them out. He could feel powerful muscles rippling as he moved his new appendages. He crouched and focused on a target, a tree branch a few meters in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he pounced, flapping his wings...

...and smacking, face first, into the branch. 

 

Flug coughed as he crashed into the ground, his limbs and wings sprawling. His tail ached, an he realized he had hit a rock upon impact. Groaning, he sat up, shaking himself. Well, that had failed. Time to try agai-

"That won't work, at least not the way you're doing it."

Flug jumped into the air. Black Hat was sitting bemused at the entrance of the cave. He walked calmly over to where Flug was standing (cowering) and gestured to a branch that was about 1000 meters away. 

" Aim for that one doctor, it will result in less humiliating results." he said, smirking.

Flug cocked his head. "Sir, how am i supposed to reach tha-"

He was cut off as Black Hat grabbed him and threw him upwards. The brown dragon flew upwards, screaming. Black Hat laughed cruelly.

Flug's wings shot out, catching the wind. He soared down, still shaking. Suddenly, his wings folded as he aimed for the farther tree branch. His claws gripped the bark as he perched on the branch, breathing heavily. His chest heaved as his brain raced to catch up with what had just happened. It... worked?

Looking back, he saw Black Hat smiling a smug grin. As unkind as his boss's method had been, it had worked. Shifting his feet, Flug glided down towards the ground, heading back towards the cave. He had just touched the ground when something whizzed by his ear, and a stinging pain stabbed into his neck.

Suddenly he couldn't stand. His legs folded and his wings dropped. He felt a wave of dizziness and tiredness slip over him. He slipped into a realm of uncomfortable darkness.


End file.
